Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP3: Know your Nemesis
Hiya! Welcome to the third Episode of Black Arrow and The Great 8! I'm surprised some of you guys like this series, it makes me feel special QwQ anywho, i hope you all enjoy this episode! ''Epislde Info'' Black Arrow is shocked that her brother is in Scarlet city, she leaves the lookout towar and tries to find him, alone, but, she doesn't know that she is falling for his trap.. ''Episode'' Riley and Kent were in Kent's office, and the conversation they were having wasn't going so well.. "..why did you go after that guy alone, Reid!? you could've died on your first Mission!!" "Look, i wanted to take care of him by myself, i didn't want anyone to get in my way!" "By Yourself!? You're on a team, we are supposed to help you in situations like that, just don't do something stupid like going after a Villain we don't know jack about! Is that understood?!" Kent said as he yelled at her, Riley crossed her arms. "Hmph.. since i did something stupid, does that mean i'm getting kicked off the team?" She said with a smirk. "You're not getting off that easy, Reid.. now, just.. go to your room.. i'm done talking to you." Riley scoffed at him. "Oh, so all of a sudden, you're my father now? Huh, you're not the boss of me, Kent-" "Well, technically, i am, considering that i am this team's leader.. just go." Riley rolled her eyes and left his office, and she slammed his door, he sighed and shook his head.. Scene change: Riley was sitting on her bed on her laptop, she was tracking down the guy she fought today, before he had left, she had placed a tracking device on him. "Hmm, i looks like he's hiding in an abandonded building at the docks.. typical, i'll go and settle things with him tonight.." She then put her Laptop away and she started to prepare for bed, but, unknown to her, Dani was listening fron her side of the wall, he room was right by Riley's.. "Oh crud, Riley.." Later.. 03:00AM Black Arrow had snuck out of her room window and she started to proceed towards her destination, she had used the Buildings rooftops to get around faster, she also used her grappling arrow to move across buildings.. Black Arrow finally reached the Docks, and the abandoned building, she looked around and saw an Air duct. "Hmm, maybe i can get inside from here, security is heavy on the front and back Entrances, i can take all of those guys on at once.." She took the Air duct cover off and she crawled in, putting the cover back behind her, a silhouette of a Vixen appeared over the cover after Arrow crawled in.. Black arrow was crawling along the Vent, she passed other Vent covers that showed machines being build, Fox-Bots On the high tech computers researching, and other things.. "What has he got going on in here..?" Black Arrow whispered to herself.. she then saw a room where two Fox-bots were talking, she looked through the vent cover and she listened in.. "The Headmaster wants all of us to meet up in the Screening room, he said he has something big to show us." "Affirmative, i will be there immediately." Then the two bots walked out of the room, Black Arrow waited until they closed the door to burst out of the high-Vent, she jumped down and she stelthily sharted to move around, she slowly opened the door and looked along the big Hallway, she saw Fox-Bots patrolling the corners, left and right. "Darn, i looks like i might have to take these bots out.." She thought to herself, She grabbed another special arrow from her carrier, a EMP arrow, this arrow could shut down any electronic thing in a short radius for about 5 minutes, she only had 5 of these Arrows in her Carrier at the moment. "Okay, time to make this count." She then aimed the arrow at the Fox-bots on the right, she carefully aimed at the Fox-Bots' head, she then shot it, and it landed right on target, the arrow sent a short EMP wave, disabling the Fox-bots in that area. "All right, i got 4 minutes and 59 seconds until these things re-activate." She then made a run past the disabled bots, she then turned to the right, there were more, two in fact, they were guarding a metal door with a device at the side, Riley could hack that device "I'm gonna have to take these guys out the old-fashioned way, just to save more EMP arrows.." She then grabbed two regular Arrows, and turned her bow horizontally, she then shot the arrows and hit both of the bots in the chest, destroying then, she looked around before running towards the door and she took out a USB chip from her pocket and connected it to the device, it started an override. "Okay, this thing will be done in about a minute.. it's weird that this place doesn't have any cameras around.." She then looked behind her, and there was Fast-Fox with her arms crossed, Black Arrow Jumped a bit, Fast-Fox shook her head. "Man, you are really stubborn.." Black Arrow angrily looked at her comrade. "What the H*** are you doing here!? i was supposed to be here alone! Wait, did you sly on me while we were at the lookout..?" Fast-Fox sighed, she then shook her head 'yes' Black Arrow then scowled at her. "H-Hey, look, i'm sorry, i know it was an invasion of your privacy and all, but, i didn't want coming out here all alone!" Fast-Fox said looking at her Comrade worriedly, Black Arrows anger subsided as she then sighed. "Okay, look, but, please don't tell Grey about our little "Adventure" got it?" "Don't worry, my mouth is shut, now, where are you trying to go..?" "Their Screening room, that guy is trying to do something big, and i don't like it one bit.." Arrow said, the device was then done being hacked, the words "Access Granted" appeared on it's screen, the door slid open. "Come on, Follow me." Black Arrow and Fast-Fox walked through the door with caution, the room was dark, they couldn't see a thing, something was up.. "Arrow, i don't like this.. this is fishy.." Fast-Fox said, Arrow nodded and agreed, then, they both bumped into something, metal-like, all the lights then shut on, the whole room was filled with Fox-bots, They surrounded the two Vixens, Arrow and Fast-Fox Backed against each other. "It was a trap.. and i fell right for it.." Black Arrow said as she balled her fists in anger, Fast-Fox then looked at her. "Hey, we can still get out of this, in one piece hopefully.." "Oh, you're not getting out of this in one piece.." A familiar voice said from above, the two girls looked up and saw the mystery villain standing on a podium, looking down on them. "It's adorable how you both fell for my trap, i knew Black Arrow would be hungry for mkre action, and she came here.. hmph, and oh, you want to know my plan as well, it was to blow up this section of Scarlet city, but since you're both here, things are different now.. my new plan is to KILL you both, in cold blood!!" He then snapped his fingers, and all of the Fox-bots charged towards the Vixens. "I'll take the ones on the left, you take the ones on the right, got it?" Arrow told Fast-Fox "Yeah, i got it." she responded, they then both engaged in battle, Arrow quickly grabbed two EMP Arrows and shot them at two Fox-bots, disabling a good amount of them, She then Shot an explosive arrow at them, destorying more of then, Fast-Fox was taking some of the Fox-Bots head on, she punched two Fox-bots in front of her, Zoomed to one behind her and Grabbed in by the arms and yanked them right off, she then kicked it down, she then zoomed around taking down numerous Fox-bots at a time. "Hmm, it looks like we might manage to take these things down Fox." Black Arrow said while shooting a Fox-bot in the head with an Arrow. "Yeah! we just might-" She was then grabbed from behind by a Fox-bot, it lifted her up to prevent her from escaping. "H-Hey! Let go of Me- GAHHH!" The Fox-bot proceeded to electricute Fast-Fox by letting out a huge wave of electricity, Fast-Fox's scream got Black Arrows attention. "Dani!" Black Arrow was about to run towards her comrade, but all of a sudden, she was shot in the arm by 3 Tranquilizer darts in her arm, she pulled one of the out and looked at it. "Oh no.." She then started to feel woozy, she started to blink slowly, and as she blinked, the Mystery Villian came into view and Fast-Fox's screams were fading away, she then closed her eyes.. Black Arrow then opened her eyes with a gasp, she looked around, she looked like she was in a container of some sort, she couldn't move eigher, she still had her bow and arrkws, thankfully, she looked by her and saw her Comrade, Fast-Fox in another container, unconscious "Darn it all.. we won't have any choice but to call Grey and the others now.." She then tried to punche then glass of the container, only creating a small Crack, she proceeded to punch the glass. "It's no use, sister, you can't get out." said the voice, the Villain came into Black Arrow's view. "You.. what do youwant with us..?" "Well, i want you dead, that's all" He said as he smirked. "And i haven't told you my "codename" yet have i??" "No, not that i care anyways.. i don't want to call you by your name, since i don't want her finding out that we're related.." The Fox smirked underneath his mask, "Havoc, that's what they call me, now, i finally get to kill you off, as promised.." "You can try, but it won't be easy.." Black Arrow said as she narrowed her Masked eyes at Havoc All of a Sudden, a loud boom was heard, and a Dark Blue and White Blur Zoomed towards Havoc and punched him, and it came back and punched him again, the blur then came back and uppercut Havoc into another container, cracking it, the Blur then stopped in front of Riley's container, only there being a 20 yearl old Fox/mix with Blue tinted goggles, a Dark Blue suit with white trimming, Gloves and boots, it was Quickstar another Speedster and hero. "Huh, lucky for you, we came to you guy's rescue!" He said while putting his gogglesabove his eyebrows. "Who are you?" Black Arrow asked looking at him. "Well, uh, i'll introduce myself, or we'll introduce ourselves after we get outta here!" Havoc got up and snapped his fingers, About 70 Fox-bots emerged from doors around the room, Havoc narrowed his eyes and disappeared in the shadows, and as the Fox-bots surrounded Quickstar, some of the Fox-bots wer thrown to the side, a Golden retriver with a black eyemask and the same suit as Quickstar was taking down Fox-bots as she made her way beside her friend, then a White portal beside Quickstar opened up beside Quickstar and a Fox with Glowing white eyes emerged from the portal,he had the same costume as the others, except he had a white cape, then a female Husky-mix tran beside her other friends, her costume had a musical note on it, then a St. Bernard landed beside the others, and finally two more Husky-mixes arrived besides their friends, there were seven of them in total, it was the S7 Squad. "Okay, uh, i guess i'll get these two out of these things, you guys can take care of these bot thingies!" Quickstar told Lady Magma, she cracked her knuckles. "With pleasure!" Then they all engaged in battle with the bots, Lady Magma was taking her side of the Fox-bots on in hand to had combat, Psyche was using his telekinetic powers to pick up some of the Fox-bots and throw them around, he also was creating portals and sending the fox bots off to other dimensions.. Strongbow was taking numurous bots down by picking up heavy objects and throwing them at the bots, flattening them, Energister was creating balls of energy and throwing them at some of the bots, making them explode, Songbird shrieked at some of the Fox-bots, making the sound frequency too much for them to handle, thus making their Robotic ears burt, Bubble shot was Trapping some of the bots in bubbles, making some of the bubble shrink, thus, crushing the bots inside. Quckstar approached the container Black Arrow was in, he started to vibrate all of the molecules in his body to phase through the glass, he grabbed Black Arrow and got her out, he then did the same to get Fast-Fox out. The S7 Squad took out all 70 Fox-bots in a short time, it was then time to get out of the building.. *Scene change, all of the Heroes/Heroines were outside of the abandoned building at the docks, they had introduced each other properly, the sun was rising, one of the S7 members, Songbird was talking with Black Arrow. "Luckily, our Friend Psyche over there detected you guys in trouble, and we were in town at the moments so, we came to help!" "Look, i appreciate the help, but, i could've gotten out of there myself.." She told Songbird as she crossed her arms, Songbird put her hands on her hips. "Riight, now, i suggest the you two run along back to your homes now! it's morning!" "Actually, we're apart of a team too, we live in a lookout tower along with other member of our team!" Fast-Fox responded with a smile, "The Great 8!" "Oh! that's awesome, but, just not as awesome as the S7 Squad." Quickstar said with a smirk, Lady Magma rolled her eyes at him. "Ignore him, he's like this all the time.." "Hmm, it's fine." Black Arrow said. "You all seem pretty legit to be around, maybe you should stop by the lookout tower if you're around! and an alliance would be cool too!" Fast-Fox said. "Well, we are in town for about a wekk, to consider it, done!" Bubbleshot told Fast-Fox as they shook hands, Black Arrow and Fast-Fox waved the S7 Squad goodbye, Fast-Fox sighed. "Why do all of the good-looking guys have to be older than us..?" "Wow, we almost died and you're thinking about boys? you're pitiful.." Black Arrow then walked past Fast-Fox. "But, hey, it's true! well, Grey is good looking, but those guys on that team are, Hot!" She said as she followed Black Arrow as they headed back home.. luckily, Grey was still asleep when they got back. Episode End I hope you enjoyed! Category:Episode Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes